Hat In Time: The Ship's Descent
by HiQuirky62
Summary: HatKid's Frustration on the ride home leads to her ship's downfall. With the timepieces drained of their power and the destruction of her ship, she has no way home. Will she find her way to rebuild her ship, or is this the end of her time-traveling days?


_AN: So this is a story I've been working on since I've finished the game, "A Hat In Time". I was curious to see what would happen after she left the time period she was in to go home. It may be awhile until i write the next chapter, this is because of school. Anyway, I've got another chapter to write, enjoy!_

* * *

Star by star the galaxy flew by in an instant. Forever she had been looping in circles, from olden days to newer times, hat kid had seen it all. She sighed and checked the radar, hoping there was an update to her distance, but sadly, no. she groaned, "Ugh…. this is going to take forever…" she slammed her face into the control panel out of frustration. Hat kid then heard a squeaking sound come from behind her. "Oh no…" she turned around just in time to get a face full of timepieces.

The control panel had a button for the timepiece vault, she had happened to press it on accident. Hatkid arose from her seat and began to put the timepieces one by one back in the vault. Since cooking cat gone on a vacation for a month, it left Hatkid with Rumbi. He was her Robotic Vacuum Friend, or RVF for short. "Hey Rumbi?" "yes?" "can you help me pick up these timepieces?" "sorry, i'm still cleaning up that globin hog-ham from earlier. You need to learn to put slits in meat before you punish it in the microwave kid."

"Okay…i'll keep that in mind." "you said that last time!" Shouted Rumbi, a bit annoyed on having to vacuum up so much grease. Having a robotic vacuum for a friend has its ups and downs, one of the downs being that he's always busy cleaning up her messes. time to time she feels bad about it. _"_ _Maybe he should have a vacation too.._ _"_ Hatkid thought to herself. After cleaning up the time pieces she glanced back at the time period monitor. Hatkid let out an aghast gasp. When she face planted into the keyboard on the radar she had also reversed the travel.

"NO! NONONONONO!" Panicking, she raced to the control panel and tried to re-calibrate the direction of her ship, but it was no use. All of the energy was drained from the time pieces. She was stranded, stuck in a certain period of time. She could not escape it, the time pieces were used, she could not travel in time to fix a mistake or to go home. it could take a millennia to get more time pieces produced, she was truly stuck. adrenaline struck her as the lights of Hatkid's time ship shut down. "HatKid, What's going on?!" "THE TIME PIECES ARE OUT OF ENERGY!" "WHAT?!"

Sirens went off as the ship began to gain a gravitational pull to the nearest planet. All power from the time pieces were used, so that mean't it would no longer be able to keep itself in space. When the pieces were gone it was different, some energy was left to keep the ship in the sky, but since the last bit of energy was wasted when reversing the travel, it had the opposite effect.

A dark atmosphere overcame the outside of the ship as the alarm increased in volume. All the color Hat kid could see was the red of the escape sign, fulgurating to the ear piercing alarm. This was the end. She grabbed rumbi as quickly as she could and tried to make it to the safe-room, but failed to get to it in time. Upon impact of the ground Hatkid was thrown from the floor into a wall. Everything went black.

* * *

Darkness, Pure and utter darkness. This was all she could see. Her head surged with pain in this dark shadowy place. HatKid began to run through this dark void, hoping to find an exit. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a peculiar sound. The sound of a voice. "Hey…..kid…. Wake Up…". it was not someone she had heard before, or was it? She couldn't remember at the moment. Suddenly she could vaguely see the light of a room. It was all a dream, that was a relief. she then opened her eyes, and found someone she did not expect to see.


End file.
